This Unavoidbale Thing Between Us
by lilabut
Summary: Bella is afraid of thunderstorms and Jacob is there to soothe her. One shot, newly beta-ed.


Lyrics are taken from _This Unavoidable Thing Between Us_ by Evermore.

* * *

This Unavoidable Thing Between Us

_Between us I feel this undeniable thing_  
_Between us so real this unavoidable thing_  
_Between us I see this indefinable thing, between us_

Jacob Black had never believed in heaven before. The idea of an afterlife, paradise, God and faith – all it had ever done was alienate him, mercilessly pulling at his nerves because it was a concept he simply did not understand.

But if he had ever believed in something as peaceful and content as Heaven, it was in this very moment. He was fully convinced that if he died right now he would die the happiest man on Earth, without any dread or remorse.

In this very moment, his arms were wrapped securely around Bella's incredibly petite and delicate frame, holding her close to him. His massive frame surrounded her like a satin glove, every inch of their skin touching, igniting a fire deep in his soul. Her back was against his chest, her soft feet intertwined with his calves, sucking in their warmth. The back of her head pressed against his throat, and the jasmine scent of her hair filled his nostrils, single loose strands tickling his face. Knowing he was protecting her, soothing her with his very presence – it made him feel as if this was more than worth dying for.

_Every time you say the words it's real  
And every time you say the words, I feel_

"Bells…"

His voice was husky, just a whisper. He was scared to break the silence that had fallen over them, the only sound their steady breathing.

"Hmm," was the only answer he got, muffled by the tiny pillow beneath Bella's head.

Inhaling her scent again, Jacob nudged his nose against the back of her head, pulling her even closer against him, never wanting to let her go again.

His left hand was still resting on her bare belly beneath her sweater, his fingers spread wide apart to warm as much of her icy skin as possible, his thumb drawing tiny circles above her navel. He felt every tiny raise of her skin whenever another shower of goose bumps erupted underneath his touch.

_The night is long today, my love for you has changed  
The night is long today, a hope has been replaced  
All the steps we take, the ones that lead away, a little_

He tried to maintain control. Hard. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of the situation, knowing what would be at stake, what he could lose if he took that risk.

But having her so close to him, sharing the same air, breathing in _her_ – threatened to push him over his personal border, the line between what he wanted and what Bella was willing to give him.

Earlier, when the thunderstorm had gotten worse and Bella had started to shiver on the couch, the boring movie long forgotten, he had hoped that he would get used to having her this close. He had hoped that the animal inside his chest would calm down, enjoy the moment rather than being greedy.

The opposite had happened - it had just gotten worse.

Every inch of her skin he touched, every time she adjusted her position and came closer and closer to him, every sigh that left her lips whenever his fingers accidentally traced her navel, every shiver that he felt running down her spine, every light of hope that blossomed inside of him…

He did not think he would ever tire of being with Bella like this, and he would never take her for granted.

_When we walk away, we only grow more near  
When we turn away, it all becomes so clear  
This unavoidable thing, joining us_

Another roar of thunder shattered through the silence, and Jacob felt Bella shiver against him, pushing herself back on the mattress, impossibly closer to him.

"Shhh…" he murmured into her ear, which was hidden beneath her blanket of mahogany hair. He edged it away with the tip of his nose, touching it against her earlobe in the process. Another shiver ran down her spine, against his chest. Her eyes were closed, every single lash resting against her pearly skin, too many to count, even with Jacob's undying patience.

Smiling slightly, he drew his index finger across the smooth skin of her belly, writing stories, colorful words and phrases, drawing pictures, fantasies…

Once again his finger traced her navel along his way, and yet another sigh escaped her soft lips, making him the one to shiver now.

_Every time you say the words it's real  
And every time you say the words, I feel_

Her sigh sounded different this time. Louder, more obvious.

He hesitated, not pulling his hand away immediately, like he had done before. And when he felt her cold fingertips nudging against his hand, he sighed, too.

Bella rested her small hand above his, their skin so very different in color and temperature, brushing her fingertips against him while Jacob started drawing circles again.

But to repeat his pattern did not appear to be what Bella intended, for she soon tightened her grip on his hand and pushed it further underneath her sweater, resting it on her ribcage, a trail of goose bumps chasing his touch.

He could hear her heartbeat quicken and her breathing become more rapid and uncontrolled. It comforted him that she was just as nervous and unsure as he was in this moment.

Carefully, hesitantly, feeling like the teenager he was for once, he moved his hand further, without her guide now, until his thumb nudged the swell of her right breast. He could feel the soft cotton of her bra and they both made throaty, surprised noises at the same time.

_The night is long today, my love for you has changed  
The night is long today, a hope has been replaced  
All the steps we take, the ones that lead away, a little_

Her hand moved again, impatiently urging him to go on.

And he did.

His heart beating rapidly, his mind wandering somewhere out of reach, he carefully moved his hand until it fully rested upon her breast. He cupped it gently, feeling a flutter in his chest.

Bella breathed deeply, rolling her head slightly towards him, and this time he did not hesitate – he took advantage because he now knew that the risk were much smaller than he had ever thought..

Gently, he dipped his face into the crook of her neck, her jasmine scent filling his nose until the very last cell of his body was numb from it. Drawing a line from her collarbone to her ear with his nose, he placed a soft butterfly kiss behind her ear while his fingers performed their artwork on her breast. He felt the tiny nub on top growing firmer each time his thumb brushed across it.

She moved her bare feet against the warm skin of his calf, her toes acting like fingers, brushing against his ankle, moving up until they met his knee. She tickled him there before moving back down to his feet.

They sighed in unison now. Jacob placed more kisses along the sensitive skin of her neck, every now and then sticking the tip of his tongue between his lips and daring to press it against Bella's rapidly pulsing carotid artery.

_A little too late, a little too soon, a little  
To give a little, to take a little, to lose a little  
To find a little, to die a little, to live a little _

When his index finger dipped underneath the lace top of her bra and came into contact with bare skin, Bella's sigh transformed into a soft moan. She turned her head more towards him, a slight pink blush tinting her cheeks. Her lips parted, her tongue stroking across her bottom lip every now and then, and Jacob knew he would never see anything more beautiful or breathtaking, even if he lived a million years.

He dropped small kisses against her jawline now, his hand moving deeper underneath her bra, exploring every inch of skin there, every moan and sigh filling his ears like a hymn.

When she once against readjusted her position and her hipbone accidentally pressed against his middle, both of them paused their movements, their breath stuck in their throats.

Jacob could see Bella's throat move as she swallowed hard, her eyes opening very slowly - agonizingly slowly.

Their gazes met, and the insecurity and nervousness he felt was mirrored in her deep brown eyes. Bella's mouth twitched slightly before a rare, faint smile enlightened her features.

"Jake…"

_And it won't be long…_

"Hmm…" he murmured calmly, drowning in the tenderness of her eyes. It was a tenderness he had craved for way too long.

She suddenly turned her body around to face him, the tips of their noses only inches apart, their breath fanning across the other's skin. Jacob's hand dropped from her breast, which caused Bella to whimper almost inaudibly.

Slowly, Bella moved her hand up his arm, the tips of her fingers trailing across each vein and sculpted muscle. Her gaze never left his eyes, while Jacob curled his arms around her body again. He never wanted to stop holding her, and he ignored the pressure in his lower stomach, the urge to crash her against him rather than hold her as tenderly as he did now.

They lost track of time and were both surprised when Bella's hand reached behind Jacob's neck, stroking his silky hair, attempting to pull him closer.

A million thoughts ran through Jacob's mind during the following seconds - _wishes, dreams, fantasies, things to say or do, doubts, hesitations, urges and drives -_ but the moment he felt Bella's soft lips gently brushing against his own, all thoughts left Jacob's head. He felt nothing but the warmth of Bella in his arms, against his skin.

They went slowly, carefully, because they both understood the meaning of this, the step they were taking.

The line they were about to cross.

_'Cause it's falling down, and I'll take you there..._

It was pure joy for both of them, the thunderstorm long forgotten. Their lips moved gently against each other's, their hands caressing every inch they could reach. Both their minds and hearts resting for the time being.

It was moment like these that made Jacob think there might actually be something like Heaven – only not the abstract concept he had always tried so hard to understand.

Heaven truly existed. Right here.


End file.
